Con las alas rotas
by SoRaTo FoReVeR
Summary: AU Takuya se acaba de mudar a un nuevo barrio donde ahy una misteriosa y lugubre mansion, ahi conoce a un chico misterioso de nombre Kouji... Digimon no me pertenece


¿Cómo acabe en esta situación? Trato de recordar como es que me metí en este asunto pero el miedo no me permite pensar con claridad, ya lo recuerdo, recuerdo como comenzó todo…

Me acababa de mudar a una nueva casa, mis padres y yo viajamos constantemente ya que mi papa ase trabajos muy variados, no obstante con esto no quiero decir que seamos gente pobre que hace de todo por sobrevivir, es más, me atrevería a asegurar que somos incluso un poco ricos. Pero eso no es lo importante o mas bien lo interesante.

¡Es verdad! Aun no me presento mi nombre es Takuya Kambara tengo 13 años y soy un adolecente común y corriente.

Como anteriormente dije me acababa de mudar por lo que me tuve que adaptar a las costumbres del lugar, entre ellas una leyenda bastante interesante, así como escalofriante. Junto al barrio donde vivo hay una enorme mansión deshabitada, pues bien la gente me ha dicho que por ningún motivo me debo de acercar a ella, no solo por los peligros de una construcción en deterioro sino por que dicen que hace más o menos 20 años hubo ahí un asesinato, vivía ahí una familia de 3 personas; una madre y sus dos hijos, bueno un día un hombre llego a el, en aquel entonces pueblo y visito a aquella familia. Nadie sospecho nada ya que como personas adineradas contaban con muchas amistades, pero a la mañana siguiente los criados de la casa encontraron el cuerpo de la señora de la casa muerta sobre la mesa del enorme comedor, a un lado de ella uno de sus pequeños hijos, muerto también ambos por la misma arma, las paredes estaban salpicadas de sangre, y sobre la mesa había un charco de la misma procedencia, asustados dieron aviso a la policía que comenzó a investigar. Pero lo que nunca pudieron resolver era que avia pasado con el otro hijo, el menor cuyo cuerpo jamas fue encontrado. La gente dice que fantasmas viven en esa casa ya que por las noches se escuchan ruidos, como pisadas y a veces incluso gritos de ultratumba, la verdad es que cada vez que paso frente a esa casa siento un gran escalofrió recorrer mi espina.

El día que todo comenzó iba yo caminando por las calles, era ya un poco tarde y la calle estaba oscura y desierta, ni una sola alma caminaba por ahí.

Mis pasos me guiaron enfrente de la tenebrosa mansión, comencé a verla venciendo mi miedo (Obviamente desde afuera) y pude ver lo antigua que era. De pronto y como si se tratara de un fantasma una sombra paso corriendo a mi lado arrojándome en su carrera contra una pared cercana, contra la cual mi cabeza se estampo ruidosamente, en unos segundos perdí el conocimiento y de pronto todo lo que podía ver era el color negro.

Cuando desperté no reconocí el lugar donde me encontraba, parecía un edificio antiguo, aunque no me atrevería a asegurarlo ya que no veía muy bien en esa oscuridad era un sitio muy húmedo y frio, toque mi cabeza solo para comprobar que tenia un viejo trapo enredado en ella asiendo las veces de venda.

De pronto de entre la penumbra una silueta se acerco lentamente hacia mi, en cuestión de instantes pude apreciar su rostro completamente, era un muchacho de mas o menos mi edad, su cabello era de color negro tan oscuro como la noche y era portador de unos ojos azules carentes de vida como si estuviera muerto en vida.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunto con un deje de preocupación

-S-si ¿Dónde estoy?- tartamudee temeroso. El muchacho no contesto mi pregunta, hasta ese momento pude verlo mejor y por primera vez vi su "ropa" vestía con andrajos, su playera le quedaba demasiado grande y sus pantalones estaban desgarrados, no puedo describir sus zapatos ya que carecía de ellos, sus pies descalzos se veían lastimados y sucios, de pronto recordé todo lo que había pasado, lo único que desconocía era ¿Qué demonios era esa sombra? –Oye ¿Qué me paso? Quiero decir ¿Cómo es que acabe aquí?- me volteo a ver ya que asta ese momento permanecía indiferente y dijo –Yo te traje. Accidentalmente tropecé con tigo mientras corría y no te podía dejar tirado.- Eso me dejo un poco satisfecho, al menos ya savia que no avian sido los fantasmas de la leyenda. Pero- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte

-En mi casa- respondió simplemente. No lo creía, no podía ser que viviera en aquel sitio que parecía que en cualquier momento las paredes iban a colapsar -¿Te sientes mejor?- me pregunto –Si. Gracias por ayudarme… disculpa pero…

mis padres deben de estar preocupados ¿Crees que podrías decirme…?-

-Te indicare la salida- respondió como si leyera mis pensamientos

–Gracias- Salimos de aquel sitio y pude ver que era una especie de "cuarto de pánico" ya que salimos del escondite para encontrarme en una enorme casa que se me hacia muy conocida… ¡Era la casa abandonada! –Si es "la casa abandonada" pero yo vivo aquí- me dijo, enserio comenzaba a pensar que leía mis pensamientos -¿Entonces no hay fantasmas?- pensé en voz alta –No. Los ruidos que se suelen oír por las noches los ago yo para asustar a las personas para que no se acerquen aquí y me descubran- dijo en un tono que sonó muy lúgubre para mi gusto, comenzamos a caminar y llegamos al que parecía ser el comedor, un escalofrió me recorrió, se suponía que ahí avia sido el asesinato, trague saliva y me fije en la mesa, parecía manchada de algo pero no se explicar bien de que ¿Acaso seria…?

-¿nos vamos?- preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, llegamos a la sala las paredes estaban llenos de cuadros, en ellos se veía a la que parecía ser la señora de la casa y a su hijo, pero el otro hijo no se veía en ninguna pintura, de pronto vi un cuadro que estaba volteado, quise acercarme para verlo cuando una mano sobre mi hombro me detuvo, voltee asustado para ver a ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? -¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte, el chico pareció sorprendido por la repentina pregunta pero contesto –Koji- Llegamos a la salida cuando me di cuenta de algo importante -¿Vives aquí tu solo?- -si- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, luego su semblante cambio y dijo: -Si sabes lo que te conviene no volverás a acercarte aquí- -¿de que hablas?- ¿Eso era una amenaza?

-Solo te estoy dando un consejo de amigos-

Di las gracias y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa pero algo me hacia querer regresar a esa casa con ese extraño niño. Al llegar a mi hogar obviamente me esperaba una reprimenda por parte de mis padres, pero fuera de eso no paso nada excepcional. Recuerdo con claridad que por aquellos días no me podía concentrar en algo que no fuera regresar a esa mansión. Pese a las palabras de advertencia de Kouji sentía cada vez más curiosidad de volver.

Un día me decidí. Viene a mi memoria que ese día repentinamente se habian suspendido las clases por lo que podría vagar por ahí y mis padres pensarían que estaba en

la escuela. Todos mis amigos fueron a dar paseos por ahí pero a mi algo me seguía llamando asia esa casa. Como dije me decidí y tome rumbo asia aya. Desearía no a verlo hecho.

Una vez llegue toque la puerta esperando que me abriera Kouji o alguien de su familia pero nadie abría. Decidí entrar mientras decía -¿Hay alguien?- pero nadie contesto. Comencé a caminar un poco cuando de pronto la pintura volteada llamo mi atención, aprovechando la ausencia de personas le di la vuelta… no podía creer lo que veía… era Kouji… al lado de la señora de las otras pinturas y del otro chico… eso quería decir que el…

-Te lo advertí- dijo una voz de ultratumba –Te pedí que no regresaras y aun así lo hiciste... traicionaste mi confianza… te lo advertí…- seguía repitiendo esa voz, de pronto note que el ruido venia de mi espalda y al voltear vi a Kouji, pero una extraña sombra cubría su mirada y su ropa se veía compuesta. Era un extraño traje de esos antiguos y al parecer era muy caro.

-Te lo advertí- volvió a decir tétricamente

-Yo… perdona… no quise…- ni siquiera savia que decir, estaba aterrado. Kouji se acerco a mí y dijo:

-Ahora jamas podrás salir de aquí.- después de que dijo eso una secuencia de imágenes se mostro ante mis ojos. Primero vi claramente aquel asesinato ocurrido ya ase 20 años, vi claramente como morían aquella señora y su hijo, cruelmente asesinados y pidiendo a gritos clemencia. Pero, una vez más Kouji no se encontraba ahí. El hombre que habia cometido aquel crimen caminaba por la mansión mientras gritaba: -¡Sal! ¡Ya se que te escondes! ¡si lo haces no te are nada!- finalmente se detuvo frente a un sitio que reconocí de inmediato; el cuarto de pánico, adentro estaba Kouji, muerto de miedo y temblando sin control, intento alejarse de aquel hombre sin rostro pero la diferencia de velocidad y fuerza era demasiado grande; el hombre lo domino con facilidad y le dijo

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¡Fuiste un cobarde! Tu hermano menor y tu madre se atrevieron a enfrentarme y tú en cambio huiste como una rata- en este punto José estaba verdaderamente atemorizado e intentaba escapar con todas sus fuerzas. El asesino hecho un vistazo a la habitación de la que lo avia sacado -¿Te gusta mucho este cuarto?- le pregunto –Entonces ¡Te quedaras ahí para siempre!- Al llegar a este momento las imágenes dejaron de moverse y regrese a la realidad. Aun estaba algo choqueado por el

asesinato que acababa de presenciar pero me interesaba mas saber que estaba pasando

–Después de eso- interrumpió mis pensamientos Kouji- su declaración se cumplió y no volví a abandonar esa habitación- dijo sombríamente

-Entonces tu…- tartamudee indeciso

-Mi cuerpo murió ase 20 años pero mi alma no. No podre irme de aquí para poder descansar hasta que alguien más ocupe mi lugar. No quería que fueras tu… pero como no me isiste caso tendré que hacerlo…- Y aquí es como empezamos en esta situación fuera de los limites de la realidad. Kouji se acerca asia mí, de pronto pareciera que su pálido "cuerpo" ha adquirido una fuerza sobrehumana ya que sujeta fuertemente mis brazos sin intenciones de soltarme, yo empiezo a patalear y gritar al sentir el contacto con su fría piel. Nos dirigimos a aquella habitación, al acercarnos una de las paredes comienza a desmoronarse y deja ver en su interior un esqueleto en descomposición, el olor era insoportable pero la escena era aun peor, el esqueleto tenia la ropa desgarrada y estaba lleno de gusanos y ratas, solo tenia un ojo que colgaba de sus cuencas oculares. Al ver esto grite como loco y me revolví aun mas pero por alguna razón no lograba soltarme del agarre de José… Me estampo contra la pared varias veces y perdí el conocimiento por no tengo idea cuanto tiempo.

Al despertar todo estaba muy oscuro… sentía algún animal corriendo por mis pies y todo estaba bastante polvoriento, extendí mis manos para saber donde me encontraba y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con lo que parecía ser una pared… desesperado la golpee con todas mis fuerzas pero obviamente no logre hacerle nada. Sentí una mordida en mi pie y pensé que seria alguna rata. Extendí por inercia mi brazo asia un lado y toque el esquelético cuerpo de un niño. Grite desesperadamente hasta que me quede ronco. Al parecer ya no avia salida. Me quedaría ahí para siempre… o tal vez… hasta que otro niño ocupe mi lugar.


End file.
